The Bolton Brothers
by zanessa4ever1013
Summary: Troy Bolton and his brothers are in a band. Gabriella Montez is Troys girlfriend. What happens when The Bolton Brothers get a big offer? Will Troyella stick togethter? I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT PS i am no good at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a trailer to my new Troyella story!!**

He was in a band with his brothers.

Shows Troy Bolton 

She was his best friend / Girlfriend sence the first year of high school.

Shows Gabriella Montez 

His band the Bolton Brothers got noticed at her dads contryclub.

_Shows the band._

Gabriella has it all but will she be able to cope with a famous boyfriend?

"Troy why are you like this we never hang out anymore?" Gabriella said 

"_I know Gabs but I promise this summer is all ours!" Troy said._

But then something comes up a big thing for The Bolton Brothers.

" Your aulbm is #1 on the charts. We want you to go on a three month tour." The manager said.

Will Troy and Gabbie make it through?

" I know this is important so I want you to go and live your dream, I will be right hear waiting for you when you come back!" Gabbie said.

Or will this tare them appart?

" Troy I can't take this anymore!" Gabriella screamed.

"_What do you mean?" Said Troy._

Find out in……The Bolton Brothers 

Starring::::

**Zac Efron **_as_

Troy Bolton 

**Vanessa Hudgens **_as_

Gabriella Montez 

**Ashley Tisdale **_as_

Sharpay Evens 

**Lucas Grabeel **_as _

Ryan Evens 

**Corbin Bleu **_as _

Chad danforth 

**MoMo Colman **_as _

Taylor McKssie 

**Nick Jonas **_as _

Nick Bolton 

**Joe Jonas **_as _

Joe Bolton 

**Make sure you read this story it will be good! And it is coming to a COMPUTER screen tords you!**


	2. Metting the gang

Ok Guys this is the first chapter I hope you like it and please if any critisem only helpful critisem is asked for.

**Disclamer:: I own nothing but orignal charcters and the plot.**

Gabriellas point of view 

" So can will you do the show please Troy??" Gabriella said. She was in vary short shorts and a vary tight baby blue tank top. Concedring the live in New Mexico it is awalys hot outside. "Fine I will do the show but only for you Gabbie." Troy said. He was the lead singer in his band. Their name was the Bolton Brothers. The was vary popular to the school. They played at all the school Dances.

"Good so I can tell Daddy then right?" I asked troy. I have been trying to get Troy to partisapate in my dads contrys ckubs talent show for the past month. Oh yah sis I metchion my dad is the richest man in New Mexico? Well if I didn't then I just did. I guess you would call me kand of sultty or just a full out slut but that is just who I am and I love myself for it. " Yah . Of course you can baby tell you dad ok?" Troy said nicley

Troys point of view 

"So what song do you think you will sing Troy." Asked my girlfriend of almost 2years Gabriella. " I have no clue yet." I said honstley. Gabriella has ben my best friend sence preschool. I do not really like sports that much either. " I think you should sing nothing but friends." Gabriella said. That was her favorite song because it was about her.

"Ok maby I will." I said sence that was our best song. My two older brothers are in the band also. The oldest of all of us is Joe he is 20 years old he desided not to go to collage, then there is Nick he is 17 years old, then there is me Troy and the yongest I am 15 years old. " Cool so lets go meet the gang at the country club." Gabbie siad as I followed her out the door.

At Gabbies dads country club.

_**Gabbies point of view.**_

"hay guys!" Said Troy and I as the others walked in. Who are the others you ask ? Well there are Sharpay and Ryan Evens they are siblings. Then there Is Taylor she is the smartest in the group. There is also Chad he is the dummest in the group. Then there is is Troy and I. " Hay Troy and Gabbie." Said the rest.

" Are you guys ready for movie night?" I asked them. Yes we had a movie night every Friday night. Their was onley one week until summer and the talent show was tomrrow. I knew along with everyone else that the Bolton Brothers would win. " Yah what movie should we watch?" Taylor said. " I think we should whatch the notebook." I said because I loved that movie and I have not watched it in like forever.

" I want to watch the Ring." Troy said. I knew he would say that because that is his favorite movie. " No Troy we watched the Ring last week. Pluse that movie sacred the living daylights outta me." I said being nothing but serious. " But it is my favorite movie Gabbie!" Troy said trying to win at this game. " No I refuse to watch that movie again." I said serious. " GUYS STOP FIGHTING!!" Sharpay screamed. Yah also we say sharpay is the loudest one in the groupe to. " Ok God Shar." Troy said and I could tell troy had been scared by Sharpays yelling.

Troys point of view 

" Ok fine tonight we will watch the notebook but next week we watch the Ring?" I said trying to compromise. " Fine deal." Gabriella said knowing she could talk him out of watching the Ring.

After the movie all the girls were asleep and all the guys were awake. " what do you Guys want to do?" I asked trying to find something to do. " Lets go down to the indoor pool like we awalys do wilh they sleep." Ryan said. " Lets go!" Me and Chad said at the same time.

_**Gabriellas point of view.**_

I woke up and saw that the guys were not their and then wokethe girls. "well where could they have gone?" Sharpay said. " I think I have a pretty good Idea lets go get into out bikines." I said knowing what Troy loved to do when he was over at my country club. " Ok but why Gabs?" Taylor said acting dum. " Well Troy loves to go swimming at the indoor pool whenever he gets the chance." I said trlling them the truth.

Nobodys point of view 

After we changed….

Gabbie was waring a blue bikine with white pokadots all over it. Sharpay was in a pink bikine with sparkles all over it. Taylor was in a plane red onepeice. Taylor was the only one who hated bikines. And Gabbie and Sharpay hated onepecies.

Troys point of view 

"Hay Guys lets go." I said as I jumped into the pool with the guys following me. All the sudden we heard the door open then saw the girls come running and jump in. "Hay Boys!" they all said at the same time. " Hay Girls!" all us guys said at the same time.

Athors note::: So that was first chapter you met the two main charcters and their friends. What I want to know is did you like it ? Should I continue ? Any suggestions? Oh and I am awalys open to new ideas!! Please Comment it would really make me happy!

**Next Chapter::: The Talent Show. Who will win? Will the Bolton Brother or someone else????**

**High School Musical Trivia::: How did Troy anwncer his phone in HSM2??**


	3. The Tlant Show!

Chapter 2 : Talent show

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot and orininal chacters.**

Troys point of view

After last night at the pool was anazing the band and I have been working all day on the songs. " Lets run it again guys."I said wanting it to be the best we could get it. " Bro can't we take a brake we have been working all day." Joe said " NO this needs to be the best." I said. Then I saw Gabriella walk down the stairs. " Hay Troy whats up?" Gabriella asked " Guys take 15. Nothing just pratcising." I said 

"Oh really I am sure you will win." Gabriella said trying to convince me. " I relly don't think so babe." I said not really beleving what she said. " Well I think you will." Gabbie said giving me a fliry look. " Oh is that so?" I said "Yah because I love your voice it is soo hot." Gabbie said whil she kissed me in my neck. " Baby are you trying to make me go mad?" I said " Maby I just thought you liked it?" She said because she knew it was true. " Yah you are right I do." I said giving in. " Troy I wanns go to the mall. So can you please take me?" Gabbi said giving my puppy eye. I can not stand. " Ok we can go. Guys pratic is over. See you tonight." I said.

At the mall

"Troy what do you think about this?" Gabriella asked me for the 100 thime today. " I think looks amazing." I said. I was getting really board. 

_**Gabbies point of view.**_

I started to notise that troy was getting really board as I was going to suggest something I knew he would love. " Come on troy next up is biki land." I said rembering how much troy loves that store. " Ok lets go!" Troy said dragging me behind him. " Troy can you slow down biki land is not going anywhere." I said trying to slow him down. " Ok ." he said as he started to slow down.

At biki land. " So what about this one Troy?" I said I was already trying my tenth biki. This was a pink and blue spirkley(sp?) one. " I don't like that one Babe its not …you." Troy said I was glad he did because I hated it to. I think it was because it covered my whole stomech. " Ok good because I hate it to." I said.

_Later that night._

_**Troys point of view.**_

It was almost time to go on. To tell the truth I now thought we had a pretty good chance. " Hay Troy you guys ready?" I heard a voice behind me . I turned around to see Mr. Montez or mike. He was a really cool guy . But if I do something wrong with Gabbie he scares me. " Yah we are." I said "Cool so what song are you singing ?" He questioned me. " We are singing Nothing But Friends." I told him being honest. " Oh I love that song but not as much as Gabbie does." He told me. 

_**Gabbies point of view.**_

Troy just preformed they did great. I was so excited it was almost time to anounce who won. Just then the announcer came onstage. " This year was great wasent it?" Mr. Will our manager said. " YAH!!" I heard screams coming from behind me. " Ok will the judges have come to a decision. The winner of this years talent show is…..The Bolton Brother!" He said as everyone started to scream. When Troy and the band walked onstage I gave Troy a smile. 

After that we and troy were at the after party when a guy walked up to us.

_**Troys point of view.**_

"Troy Bolton?" the guy that walked up to us said. He was dressed in a black siut. " Yah that's me." I said wanting to know what he wanted. " Well I am Jim from T&Z records (100 made up). I saw you preformance and I really like what I saw." Jim said I was confused on what he wanted. " Thanks." I said not knowing what to say. " Well I am just wondering if you and you band are intrested in a record deal with our compney?" Jim said. I was in total shock and Gabbie looked like she wanted to start screaming. 

" Umm..Yah I guess." I said still trying to recover form the shock. " Well talk to your band and if this is something you are really intrested in call me and we will get you a contract." Jim said handing me a bussnis card with his name and number. " Ok I will and thank you." I said and Jim walked away. 

_**Gabbies point of view.**_

As soon as that Jim guy walked away I let out a scream. Then Troy started laughing at me I think he was a least. " What you laughing at Troy Boy?" I said being serious. " Nothing" Troy said flat out lieing to me. " Oh is that so Troy?" I said sounding upset. " I am sorry gabs but it was kinda funny." He said " So how are you going to tell your brothers?" I said wanting to know really bad.

" well I think I will tell them tomorrow at dinner with my parents." Troy said. " Well do I get to come?" I said giving him the pout I knew he could not stand. " Of course you do." He said. " Good I love you Troy." I said to him. " I love you too Gabs." Troy said back.

_**Troys point of view.**_

I could not wait until I got to tell everyone. I may not have showed it but I really am excited about this. "Troy!" yelled a voice right away I could tell it was sharpay. "Hay Sharpay whats up?" I said. " We are all going to the mall tomorrow so are you in?" sharpay said vary excited. " Yah shure I am.What time are we going? I agreed " Tomrrow at 10 AM." Sharpay said. " Ok then I will see you their." I said tired.

The next day

_**Gabriellas pont of view.**_

It was almost time to meet the guys at the mall. I was on my way to troys house so that we could go together. " Hi Gabriella come on in." Mrs. Bolton or Lucy said. " Hi Lucy is Troy up yet?" I asked because I knew that troy loved to sleep in on Sundays. " No but you know how he is on Sundays. Why don't you go wake him." Lucy said. " Ok thank Lucy." I said as I walked up the stairs into troy room. 

When I walked into Troys room it was messy as it awalys looks. I saw troy he was still sleeping like normal. I walked up to him and I kissed he and like he awalys does he started kissing back. Then I pulled away. "Why are you still sleeping Troy we have to meet the guys in less then thirty minitus." I said " Lets see…. Maby because it is Sunday and I want to sleep!" Troy said. " Well sleep time is over not get up and stop moping!" I said as I hit troys hand away from the bottom of my mini skirt.

At the mall

_**Troys point of view.**_

I was getting anoyed that I had to go to the mall for the second day in a row. I could tell that the rest of the guys were not enjoying it too much either. " Can't we go to the sports store now?" Chad asked sence he loved sports unlike me. " No!" I heard all of the girls scream at chad. " Troy?" Gabbie said looking at me. "Yah?" I said back to her. " I wanna leave." She said trying to look tired but I was not buying it. " Ok I guess we could head out." I said trying to go along with whatever she was planning. 

Gabbies point of view…

I wanted to go home I was not really tired I just wanted alone time with Troy. Because latley me and Troy never get to spend time alone together. Pluse I went shopping yesterday and so did Troy. " So whos house are we going to?" Troy said weilh pulling out of the mall parkinglot. " Lets go back to mine my dads not going to be home all week so we can spend some time together." I said hopeing that he would want to hang out at mine. " Ok sounds good." Troy said back to me.

_**At gabbies house an hour after troyella got their…..**_

Me and troy had been making out for a while when I rembered I never picked out an outfit for toning. So I pulled back. " Troy I have to get ready for tonight and I need your help." I said giving him an inciont (sp?) look. " Ok then lets get you ready for tonight." He said smiling at me. 

**Ok so that was pretty long for me. It took some time to make this one just because my computer is stupid. So I hope to get the next one up sooner because I am on spring brake. Which means no school for two weeks! So please let me know what you think!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Troy helps Gabriella get ready for the dinner. **

**And the dinner of course!**


	4. AN REALLY SORRY!

I am really sorry I am makin an Athors note Persnoley I promised I would never make one but this is really an important one

**I am really sorry I am makin an Athors note Persnoley I promised I would never make one but this is really an important one. Because I am VARY confused on what I should do at this point.**

**I need to know should I continue this story or not because not many people seem to like it. I need to know because this one is really trickey to right and I don't want to waste my time makin it if you guys do not want to read it. **

**I need to be honest about this… The Bolton Brothers story was only made because I was really board. But I really like it. Really the truth is I was listin to the Jonas Brothers and this idea that I thought was great popped into my head. Like I said this is a trickey story to right but I love it… **

**So now comes the hard part…..**

**I may have to give up and quit this story altogether because I get no reviews I only have 1 review, I have 522 hits, 2 favz, and 2 alerts on this story….. **

**But as some of you may know I made a new story about a month ago and guess what it is already doing better then this one. It is called Will It Ever Happen it has 11 reviews, 1566 hits, 3 favz, and 15 alerts. **

**So now it is up to you …**

**Do I …**

**Keep going hope for better luck?**

**Keep going this story is really good just people a hard to pull in?**

**Quit the story I don't see this going anywere?**

**Quit because I need to put more time into other stories?**

**I really need to know and I will not be upset if you are tottly honest with me. Just please all I ask is to not lie to me about it cuz like I said I don't want to waste my time. **

**Please let me know by commenting this story and only pick one please…. A B C or D.**

**I love you all**

**Zanessa4ever1013**


	5. Telling the Family!

The Bolton Brothers Chapter 3

**The Bolton Brothers Chapter 3**

**Telling the Family**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but orininal stuff…..**

_**Troys point of view…..**_

I was now getting anoyed. Gabriella has tried on ten different outfits in the past fifteen minitus. They all looked amazing on her but she said it had to be perfect.

"What about this one?" Gabbie asked this was her eleventh outfit. This one was a short bark colored jeen skirt and a white halter top. "Gabbie this is the one I want you to where this is the best one you have tried on I sware to god it is!" I said. " Ok troy if you say so." She said as she started doing her hair. " Troy should I put my hair up or just leave it down?" She asked me."I think you should keep it down it looks better that way." I said because I love her hair down.

_**Gabbies point of view…..**_

When I was done getting ready Troy seemed pretty anoyed. But I knew that he was awalys like that. " Can we go now?" Troy asked me. " Yah lets go." I was all ready and we started out the door. " How do you think they will react?" troy siad I could tell he was nervous. " I think they will all be excited." I said trying to calm him down. " Ok we are hear lets go." Troy said.

Inside the restraunt

_**Troys point of view…..**_

After we ate I was getting a little bit nervous to tell everyone. " So Troy what did you want to tell us?" Said my oldest brother Joe. " Well you know that guy I was talking to after the talent show?" I said because joe kept looking over at me that night. " Yah I was wondering who that was." Nick said out of the blue.

"Well he was from a record compnie and he wants the band to record an aulbm." I said kinda nervous. "Are you serious!!" Everyone but gabbie and I said. " Yah I am but I want to know if we should do it Gabbie thinks we should soo…Do you think we should?" I asked them. " Of Course we should." I herd Joe and Nick say together. " Mom Dad what do you think?" I said their opinion was going to be most important. " I think you guys should go for it. If that is really what you want." My dad said" Fine I will call them back then?" I said staying calm. " Yah call them back!" nick and Joe screamed " Ok I will tomorrow morning." I said.

_**The next morining….**_

_**Troys point of view….**_

I am just waking up and this is not so pleaesnt because I am wakeing up to people banging on my door. " Troy come on get up!" I could hear Nick screaming. " Yah Troy get your big butt out of bed." I heard Joe scream. Then came more banging. " Ok I am up I will meet you downstairs in five minitus!" I yelled at them. Then I heard footsteps going down the stairs.

_Five minitus later…._

I walked down to the basement. " Ok now can we call them Troy?" Nick asked. " Yah can we Troy?" Joe asked me. " Yah but only if you two shut up well I call!" I yelled. " Ok we will be quiet." They said together.

**Troy ** Jim

Hello?

Hay Jim its Troy…

Oh hay Troy whats up?

**Nothing just calling to say that I talked to be brothers and family and we are in.**

Ok that's great! So you need to find yourself a manager then come down to the studo and singe a contract.

**Ok we will see you soon Jim.**

Alright Troy thank you…

No Jim thank you bye

Bye.

**End of conversation….**

" So what do we need to do now?" Nick asked " We need to find a manager and then go down to the studo and singe some papers." I said. "Ok so who is going to be our manager?" Joe asked. " Well we could ask Kevin.." Nick said. Kevin is our oldest brother he is just out of collage. " Ok well lets call him." I said. I thought it was a really good idea.

_**20 minitus later…**_

We just got off the phone with Kiven he agreed to be our manager. I sounded pretty excited about it. " So we have a manager now all we have to do is wait for kevin to get hear." I said.

At the Country Club…

_**Gabbies point of view….**_

I was out at the pool with my two best friends Sharpay and Kilse. We did just about everything together. " So Gabbie are you going to have a kick off to summer party?" Sharpay asked me. " Yah sence when have I not?" I asked. I have a kick off to summer party every year. In fact it is the biggest thing all year. Everybody trys all year to get invited.

" True so when are you making the guest list?" Sharpay asked. " Well I am making it tonight. So then the invites will be handed out on like Friday." I said. I had almost everything planed out. " Awesome I can't wait!" Sharpay said.

_**Later that night….**_

_**Gabriellas point of view…**_

I was still making the guest list for my party. So far I had Troy, Nick, Joe, Sharpay, Kilse, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Misty, Rachel, Adrianna, Zoe,Cara, Stephiane, Jack, Zach, Mark, Leslie, Lexie…. The list keeps going I have at least two-hundred people on the list.

Now I had to make a list of things I needed for the party.

MY PARTY!

Things I need…..

**Band…… **_call troy_

**Food……**_call zeaks dad_

**Decroations…** _I will deal with later._

**Party Favors…**_ Call Mrs.Evens_

**Hair stylest…**_call Mrs. Bolton to cover doing peoples hair._

**DJ…..**_call Mr. Danforth_

_List goes on…_

I will talk to troy about him and his band playing at the party. And I will call everyone else and see if they can do it too.

_**That Friday….**_

_**Troys point of view…**_

I was still super happy. Yesterday night we singed a record contract. I was still in shock. So were Nick and Joe. " Hay Troy can I talk to you!" I heard a girl call me then I turned to see it was Gabriella. " Hay Gabbie yah sure what is it?" I asked. " Well first hear is your invite to my party." She said as she handed a me a envelope. "Thanks Baby." I said. " Oh and congrads I was talking to Nick he told me about how you guys singed with the record company." Gabbie said smiling. " Yah we did and it feels great." I said excited.

" Yah I can tell oh yah one more thing." Gabbie said smiling. " What is it Gabbie?" I asked her. " Well I was wondering if you could play at my party?" Gabbie asked with a puppy face. " Well I think I can but I have to call the studo first and ask." I said telling the truth. " Ok well just let me know." Gabbie said walking away.

Ok so that is the next chapter I hope that you liked it. Let me know if it is confusing and I will try to explain. So next chapter will be up soon !!


End file.
